Itachi Uchiha
'Itachi Uchiha ' (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) a fost un shinobi foarte talentat al clanului Uchiha din Konohagakure. A devenit un criminal internațional după ce și-a omorât întregul clan cu excepția fratelui său mai mic, Sasuke Uchiha. A devenit membru al organizației Akatsuki și a avut nenumărate conflicte cu shinobi din Konoha, inclusiv cu fratele său care dorea să-și răzbune familia. După ce a murit în urma unei lupte cu Sasuke, adevăratele sale acțiuni s-au dezvăluit a fi mai complicate decât au părut; el doar a dorit să-și protejeze fratele și satul, rămânând un shinobi loial până la sfârșit. Biografie Itachi a fost primul copil al lui Mikoto și Fugaku Uchiha. Prima parte a copilăriei sale a fost marcată de violență: când acesta avea 4 ani, al Treilea Război Shinobi a izbucnit iar acesta a fost martorul multor victime ale războiului. Distrugerea și moartea pe care acesta a experimentat-o la o vârstă atât de fragedă l-a făcut să devină o persoană pacifistă. Mai mult, odată ce l-a cunoscut pe Orochimaru, care considera că viața fără eternitate nu are sens, l-a făcut pe Itachi să se gândească serios la modul în care își va continua viața. Acesta a devenit oarecum anti-social concentrându-se mai mult pe antrenament decât să se bucure de copilăria sa. Tot în această perioadă acesta a dezvoltat o legătura cu corbii. La vârsta de 5 ani, Itachi l-a întâlnit pe Shisui. Cu perspectivele lor similare, cei doi au devenit repede cei mai buni prieteni și au format o legătură frățească, antrenându-se și învățându-se reciproc abilități noi. În timpul Atacului Vulpii cu Nouă Cozi, Itachi a trebuit să aibă grija de fratele său nou-născut, Sasuke, părinții lui fiind ocupați. Alături de Izumi Uchiha, cei doi frați au trebuit să fie evacuați spre adăpostul din sud-est. Atacul Bestiei cu Noua Cozi a slăbit puternic relațiile dintre conducerea Konohăi și clanul Uchiha, cei din urmă fiind considerați responsabili pentru atacul bestiei. După acest incident Clanul Uchiha a fost mutat într-un colț al satului pentru a fi mai ușor de monitorizat. Deși Itachi a fost o persoana care prețuia pacea, el avea un talent înnăscut în ceea ce privește arta shinobi, considerat ca fiind cel mai bun din generația sa. El obține în mod constant cele mai bune rezultate în orice subiect și învață foarte repede orice tehnică îi este predata, el chiar învățând singur să execute tehnici la nivel jonin, devenind foarte popular printre colegii săi. Itachi a început să studieze istoria, nu doar a clanului său a Konohăi, dar și pe cea a întregii lumi. Astfel, Itachi a dobândit o apreciere mai largă a ceea ce era important. Învățând atât de mult l-a făcut pe acesta să înțeleagă cum evenimentele din trecut au ajuns să se petreacă, iar odată ce el a început să folosească același raționament și în viitor a început să devina preocupat de direcția în care se îndreptau lucrurile. Curând, abilitățile sale au fost remarcate și, la vârsta de 7 ani, acesta a absolvit Academia într-un singur an fiind cel mai bun din clasa sa. În anime, la vârsta de 8 ani s-a alăturat Echipei 2, echipa s-a fiind însărcinată cu păzirea Lordului Feudal în timpul vizitei sale anuale în Konoha. În timpul misiunii convoiul a fost atacat de către un individ mascat, care l-a omorât pe Tenma Isumo (coechipierul lui Itachi) în fața lui Itachi, făcându-l pe acesta să își trezească Sharinganul, pe care a ajuns să-l stăpânească la aceeași vârstă. La vârsta de 10 ani, oficialii din Konoha l-au lăsat pe Itachi sa dea examenul Chunin fără o echipă, examen pe care acesta l-a trecut și a fost avansat la gardul de Chunin. La vârsta de 11 ani, Itachi a intrat în ANBU. Realizările lui Itachi vor servi ca o mare sursă de mândrie pentru familia sa, tatăl său văzându-l pe Itachi ca o dovada a viitoarei prosperități a clanului, iar fratele său, Sasuke, l-a văzut ca un model de urmat. Itachi a petrecut mult timp alături de Sasuke, antrenându-se cu acesta (și rare ori antrenându-l pe Sasuke) și dându-i atenția și aprecierea pe care tatăl lor nu i-o oferea. Oricum, cu toată recunoașterea care îi era oferită, foarte puțini l-au înțeles cu adevărat pe Itachi, aceștia punând izolarea acestuia pe seama diferențelor de abilitați dintre ei, și nu pe faptul că Itachi era foarte nemulțumit de viata de conflict pe care un shinobi trebuie să o îndure.În cele din urmă, disprețul pe care Clanul Uchiha l-a simțit față de tratamentul pe care Konoha i l-a aplicat i-a determinat pe aceștia să planifice o lovitură de stat. Fugaku, liderul clanului și liderul loviturii de stat, l-a incurajat pe Itachi să-și folosească poziția în cadrul Anbu pentru a spiona situația satului. Itachi era conștient că o lovitură de stat asupra satului Konoha ar putea determina și celelalte Mari Națiuni sa se implice și astfel să înceapă încă un Război Shinobi, fapt pe care acesta nu îl putea accepta. În schimb, acesta a deveni un agent dublu, comunicând intențiile clanului celui de-Al Treilea Hokage și consiliului Konohăi sperând să se ajungă la o soluție pașnică pentru ambele părți. Itachi a împărțit povara de a își trăda clanul cu Shisui. thumb|left|180px|Itachi acceptă ochiul lui Shisui.Dar pe măsură ce timpul a trecut, a devenit evident că pacea nu putea fi obținută. Shisui intenționa să-și folosească Kotoamatsukami pe liderii Uchiha cu scopul de a-i determina să negocieze, dar ochiul său drept a fost furat de Danzo Shimura înainte ca acesta să aibă șansa. Cu toate opțiunile sale epuizate, Shisui și-a încredințat ochiul stâng lui Itachi și l-a implorat să protejeze satul și numele clanului lor înainte ca el să se înece de bună voie în râul Naka. Itachi a fost atât de îndurerat de moartea lui Shisui încât acesta și-a trezit Mangekyo Sharingan. În zilele următoare câțiva Uchiha deja suspicioși față de Itachi l-au acuzat pe acesta de uciderea lui Shisui, acesta și-a pierdut cumpătul și i-a atacat, învingându-i cu ușurință. O ruptura a fost creată intre Itachi și clanul său, orice propunere a sa de a renunța la revoluție nefiind luată în seamă. La vârsta de 13 ani Itachi devine căpitan ANBU. Deși Al Treilea Hokage încă își dorea să negocieze cu clanul Uchiha, Danzo Shimura considera că nu mai exista nicio soluție prin care clanul Uchiha să supraviețuiască. El i-a explicat asta lui Itachi și i-a lăsat două opțiuni: fie acesta participa la lovitura de stat a clanului Uchiha și întreg clanul, inclusiv Sasuke, este ucis, ori acesta acceptă sarcina de a-și asasina întregul clan înainte ca aceștia să pornească revolta și îi este permis să-l cruțe pe Sasuke. Itachi și-a ales fratele. În timp ce își făcea ultimele pregătiri, acesta a observat un Om Mascat care se furișa în Konoha. Observându-l, Itachi a ajuns la concluzia că acesta era Madara Uchiha și că acesta era pregătit să genereze un nou conflict. Itachi l-a abordat pe acesta cu propunerea de a-l ajuta să elimine clanul Uchiha, cu ocazia aceasta Madara se putea răzbuna pe clan pentru că l-a abandonat cu mult timp în urmă, dacă Madara va cruța satul, propunere pe care Madara a acceptat-o. Într-o singura noapte Itachi și Tobi au ucis întregul clan. Itachi a luat în propriile mâini execuția părinților săi. În ciuda trădării sale ,aceștia nu l-au urât, spunându-i cu puțin timp înainte ca acesta să-i ucidă că sunt mândrii de el și că îl roagă să aibă grijă de Sasuke. Chinuit de vinovăția acțiunilor sale, Itachi a văzut în Sasuke singura persoană potrivită să-l pedepsească pentru crimele sale. Pentru a-l porni pe Sasuke pe acest drum, s-a prezentat pe sine ca fiind rău, prin faptul că i-a permis lui Sasuke să-l vadă trupurile părinților lor iar Itachi i-a arătat prin Tsukuyomi amintirile sale din momentul în care i-a ucis. Acesta a izbucnit în plâns și a fugit din cameră de frică să nu fie ucis, însa Itachi l-a urmărit și i-a spus minciuna pe care a născocit-o: că și-a ucis familia cu scopul de a-și testa abilitățile și că acum vrea să se testeze în fața fratelui său mai mic pe care nu l-a iubit niciodată. Itachi îl îndeamnă pe Sasuke să îl urască și să devină suficient de puternic încât să-l omoare și îi sugerează să obțină Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi rămâne surprins să vadă că fratele său, datorită traumei suferite, și-a trezit Sharinganu-l iar apoi leșină, însa nu fără să vadă lacrimile de vinovăție din ochii lui Itachi. După aceea, Itachi deghizează o clonă intr-un membru al Rădăcinii pentru al amenința pe Danzo că va dezvălui secretele Konohăi inamicilor dacă acesta se va atinge de Sasuke, realizând că nu poate avea încredere în Danzo că își va ține promisiunea. Ca ultima sa misiune în sat, acesta a mers să-i confirme celui de al Treilea Hokage că misiunea a fost îndeplinită, Hokagele fiind atât surprins, cât și dezamăgit. Itachi i-a cerut lui Hiruzen să aibă grijă de Sasuke. Itachi a părăsit satul, fiind considerat de către locuitori un trădător, însă în secret cu o noua misune, cea de a se infiltra în organizația lui Tobi, Akatsuki, pentru a spiona și a-l ține pe acesta departe de Konoha. În anime, odată intrat în Akatsuki, acesta face pereche, inițial, cu Jūzō Biwa. După ceva timp, Orochimaru a încercat să fure corpul lui Itachi pentru a câștiga Sharinganul, dar Itachi la învins cu ușurință, prinzându-l în interiorul unei genjutsu și tăindu-i mâna stângă pentru al împiedica să scape. În anime, Itachi și-a exprimat dezgustul față de Orochimaru pentru experiențele sale inumane și era pe punctul de al ucide când Kabuto la salvat pe Orochimaru, dar ambii au fost forțați să părăsească Akatsuki. Mai târziu, Itachi devenit partener cu Kisame Hoshigaki. Pentru a găsi un înlocuitor pentru Orochimaru, Itachi a ajutat la recrutarea lui Deidara, a cărui artă a învinsa de genjutsu lui Sharingan; Deidara a jura răzbunarea pentru înfrângerea umilitoare. În anime, Itachi a ajutat și la recrutarea lui Hidan. Pain și-a dat seama de încercarea lui Orochimaru de a distruge Konoha și a cerut unei echipe să investigheze, pe care Itachi sa oferit pentru siguranța lui Sasuke. La un moment dat, Itachi sa îmbolnăvit. El a rămas în viață de-a lungul anilor, cu medicamente și voință, pentru a putea trăi suficient de mult pentru ca Sasuke să-l ucidă În Căutarea lui Tsunade După distrugerea lui Konoha și moartea celui de-Al Treilea Hokage, Itachi și Kisame folosesc experiența anterioară a lui Itachi ca Anbu pentru a se infiltra în sat nedetectat. Acestea sunt totuși observați de Kakashi Hatake, care îl trimite pe Asuma Sarutobi și pe Kurenai Yūhi după ei pentru a stabili identitatea lor și scopul. Itachi și Kisame îi duc într-o locație izolată unde arată cine sunt. Asuma și Kurenai se luptă cu ei, dar nu sunt o provocare și numai datorită sosirii în timp a lui Kakashi sunt salvați. Itachi se dovedește rapid ca fiind superior și folosește Tsukuyomi pentru al face Kakashi incapabil să lupte, dar este surprins de faptul ca Kakashi nu doar rămâne in picioare după aceea, dar el știe despre Akatsuki și Noua-Cozi. Itachi îl spune lui Kisame să-l captureze pe Kakashi pentru a afla de unde știe și să-i ucidă pe ceilalți, dar Kisame este lovit de Might Guy. Cu lucrurile escaladate, Itachi și Kisame decid să se retragă. Itachi și Kisame îl urmăresc pe Jinchūriki lui Nouă-Cozi, Naruto Uzumaki, către Orașul Shukuba. Deoarece Naruto este sub protecția lui Jiraiya, Itachi folosește un genjutsu pe o femeie atractivă pentru al ține pe Jiraiya departe. Ei se confruntă cu Naruto. Înainte de a lua o decizie, ei sunt întrerupți de Sasuke, care au auzit despre întoarcerea lui Itachi și îl atacă cu Chidori. Itachi îl defectă cu ușurință și apoi rupe încheietura lui Sasuke, dar Jiraiya se întoarce înainte ca lucrurile să continue. Nedorind sa se lupte cu Jiraiya, dar se confruntata cu dorința fratelui sau mai mic de a se răzbuna, Itachi îl învinge fără efort pe Sasuke, și îi spune că este slab, Itachi folosește Tsukuyomi pe Sasuke și apoi fug. Misiunea de Recuperare a lui Sasuke Itachi și restul Akatsuki se întrunesc pentru a discuta despre progresele planurilor lor, precum și despre alianța recentă a lui Sasuke cu Orochimaru. Luptă Predestinată între Frați Itachi își exprimă dezamăgirea că Sasuke nu are Mangekyō, dar spune că poate folosi ochii lui Sasuke pentru a obține un Mangekyō Etern. Lupta genjutsu se termină când Sasuke se scapă din Tsukuyomi lui Itachi, începând astfel lupta reală. Când Sasuke începe să-l învingă pe Itachi in bătălia focului, Itachi folosește Amaterasu. În timp ce încerca să-l lovească pe Sasuke, el aprinde pădurea înconjurătoare, dar în cele din urmă reușește să-l prindă Sasuke. El scăpa de flăcări și folosește Tehnica Marelui Dragon de Foc, în timp ce Itachi este prins cu garda jos. Itachi îi evită, dar Sasuke îl spune lui Itachi nu el era ținta. După atacul lui Sasuke, norii de furtună se adună și se încălzesc cu fulgere, permițându-i lui Sasuke să folosească Kirin. Deși ascunzătoarea este distrusă, Itachi supraviețuiește datorită lui Susanoo. Cu ajutorul lui Susanoo, Itachi se apropie de Sasuke. După ce și-a folosit toată chakra în atacul anterior (Kirin), Sasuke își activează Sigiliul Blestemat al Cerului și în încercarea de-al învinge pe Itachi îl dezlănțuie pe Orochimaru. Orochimaru iese din corpul lui Sasuke folosind Tehnica Celor Opt Filiale și spune că are intenția de a lua în cele din urmă corpul lui Sasuke. Itachi îl atacă cu Sabia lui Susanoo (Totsuka), sigilând-ul pe Orochimaru și îndepărtând Sigiliul Blestemat al lui Sasuke. Itachi îi spune că acum ochii lui Sasuke sunt a lui, iar Sasuke face încercări inutile să-l țină la depărtare. Susanoo continuă să-l protejeze pe Itachi, dar se degradează pe măsură ce se apropie de el și Itachi începând să tușească cu sânge. Când ajunge în sfârșit la Sasuke, Itachi pare că vrea săi ia ochii, dar îi pune doua degete pe frunte. (Sigilează Amaterasu în ochii lui Sasuke, pregătit să acționeze împotriva Sharinganului lui Tobi pentru a-l proteja pe Sasuke de el.) El îi zâmbește lui Sasuke și îi cere scuze lui Sasuke și spune că acesta este sfârșitul și a cădea mort cu un zâmbet pe fața. Creație și Concepție În Jin no Sho, Kishimoto Itachi a fost inițial conceput (înainte de începerea seriei) ca lider al asasinilor speciali și al Echipei Tactice Konoha, numită Echipa Itachi (イ タ チ 隊, Itachi-tai), care ar fi fost un om de 70 de ani, grupul era împărțit în patru echipe, specializate în asasinarea și alte operațiuni. În schiță inițială a lui Kishimoto, Itachi purta un protector de frunte, un tricou, mănuși, un înveliș legat în jurul taliei și avea câteva cicatrici, inclusiv o cicatrice în formă de x pe bărbie. Elementele acestui concept au fost ulterior încorporate în Danzō Shimura și Anbu. Știați că...? *Itachi poate fi tradus ca „nevăstuică”. *Itachi a fost mereu bine clasat în topurile de popularitate, cea mai înaltă poziție ocupată fiind locul 5. *Itachi și Kisame au apărut puțin în [[Marele Festival al Sporturilor din Konoha!|''Marele Festival al Sporturilor din Konoha!]], se aflau la coadă la baie împreună cu multe alte personaje. *Itachi avea 138 cm înălțime când era genin, 148 cm când a intrat în Anbu și 170 cm la Căderea Clanului Uchiha. *Potrivit Cărții(lor) de date: **Hobby-ul lui Itachi era vizitarea cafenelelor tradiționale japoneze. **Itachi dorea să se lupte cu Sasuke. **Itachi a fost unul din puținii oameni care au știut despre identitatea părințiilor lui Naruto. **Mâncărurile favorite ale lui Itachi erau varza și onigiri cu alge și nu îi plăcea friptura. **Itachi a completat 340 de misiuni oficiale: 53 de rang D, 152 de rang C, 134 de rang B, 0 de rang A și 1 de rang S. **Itachi a fost conceput inițial (înainte ca seria să inceapă) ca lider al Echipei speciale de asasinare si tactică, numită Echipa Itachi. **Itachi voia să devină Hokage. **Cuvântul favorit al lui Itachi era „pace” (平和, ''heiwa). *Itachi mereu îl împungea pe fratele său mai mic în frunte spunând „Iartă-ma, Sasuke... Din nou, data viitoare”. Se face referire la acest lucru când ultimele cuvinte ale lui Itachi sunt spuse după ce repetă acțiunea pe care o făcea când erau mici: „Iartă-mă, Sasuke... Se termină cu asta”. *Itachi și Jiraiya au cel mai mare scor total al statisticilor din cărțile de date. Citate #(Lui Sasuke) „Nu plânge, Sasuke. Fratele tău mai mare este aici ca să te protejeze, indiferent de ce se întâmplă.” Capitolul 502, pagina 2 #(Lui Naruto) „Nu devii Hokage ca să fii recunoscut. Cel care este recunoscut devine Hokage.” #(Despre Konoha) „Acest sat are și o parte întunecată și inconsistențe, dar eu tot sunt Itachi Uchiha din Konoha.” Capitolul 581, pagina 13 #(Ultimele cuvinte după reîncarnare) „Am eșuat. Nu am să-ți spun să faci asta sau aia, e prea târziu. Așa că de data asta, pentru prima oară, lasă-mă să-ți spun un mic adevăr. Este în regulă dacă nu mă vei ierta niciodată, dar indiferent ce vei deveni, eu te voi iubi mereu.” Capitolul 590, pagina 16 Referințe Categorie:Personaje Categorie:Personaje decedate Categorie:Utilizatori de Sharingan Categorie:Akatsuki Categorie:Anbu